


With You

by StillAlive_lb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Sus labios se unieron tímidamente, la explosión de sentimientos los abrumo por completo haciendo que se dejarán llevar por ellos, descubriendo en cada beso todo aquello que callaron por miedo.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot participó en la convocatoria de #yuzufic, fue publicado antes en wattpad y ahora por aquí.

“Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí.” 

Frida Kahlo.

 

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, en ese momento sólo quería llegar a su habitación y dormir. La medalla de oro lo hacía muy feliz, todo su trabajo duro fue recompensado pero eso no quitaba el agotamiento que lo invadía. Años atrás quizá hubiera salido con el resto de sus compañeros, su energía era inagotable y ahora sólo anhelaba la suavidad de la cama. Quizá se estaba volviendo viejo, 22 años y ya se sentía como un anciano.

‒ ¿No iras a cenar con los chicos? ‒ reconoció aquella voz inmediatamente, no pudo evitar sonreír.

‒ Estoy molido y sólo quiero descansar, la edad me está afectando ‒ una risilla burlona salió de los labios de su acompañante. 

‒ No eres tan viejo.

‒ Lo dice quien está en la flor de su juventud – despeino los cabellos del más bajo – por cierto, felicidades por la medalla de plata. 

‒ Gracias, felicidades por el oro, la próxima te derrotare – Yuzuru soltó una carcajada.

‒ Este anciano aún puede contra ti ‒ ese chico siempre sacaba lo mejor de él ‒ ¿No deberías estar corriendo a cambiarte para la cena? ‒ Sabía que Shoma no era muy sociable pero solía acudir a todas las reuniones que se realizaban después de las competencias por lo que le parecía extraño verlo tan calmado.

‒ Quiero festejar desvelándome con videojuegos, la consola y yo. ¿No suena como la noche perfecta? ‒ Hanyu rio mientras negaba ‒ Quería invitar a mi anciano favorito pero creo que no podrá ser.

‒ La juventud de ahora no tiene respeto por los mayores, vamos pero si me quedo dormido tendrás que cargarme a mi habitación ‒ su cama podía esperar, estar a solas con Shoma valía cualquier desvelo.

 

(…)

 

Estaba jugando bastante mal, podría atribuirlo a dos factores; el cansancio y ver la felicidad de Shoma cada que ganaba una partida. Aunque quisiera sacar su espíritu competitivo, en ese instante el más joven lo dominaba, sólo bastaba con sonreír y Yuzuru caía rendido… le pondría el mundo a sus pies si él lo quisiera.

¿Cuándo descubrió que se había enamorado? No lo recordaba, ni siquiera supo cómo aquella necesidad de protegerlo del resto del mundo se había convertido en amor.

A los ojos de Hanyu, Shoma Uno era la persona más perfecta sobre la tierra. Amaba cada faceta suya, cuando era tímido, cuando se convertía en el ser más fuerte sobre el hielo, cuando era travieso, cuando se sonrojaba al decirle algún cumplido. También le motivaba a ser mejor, el mayor quería ser un buen ejemplo, que Shoma se sintiera orgulloso de él.

¿Cuándo lo diría? Nunca, aunque tratara de no mostrarlo era bastante inseguro en esos aspectos. Un rechazo sería fatal, no sabría cómo lidiar con él. Ya pensaba en el rechazo sin siquiera intentarlo, eso no estaba bien.

‒ ¿Estas muy cansado? ‒ Aquellos hermosos ojos lo veían con preocupación ‒ no es necesario que te desveles conmigo. ¿Quieres que te cargue a tu habitación? Puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres ‒ sonrió levemente.

‒ Me apoderare de tu cama y tendrás que dormir en el suelo ‒ soltó el control que aún sostenía en sus manos y se arrojó perezosamente en la cama – es más cómoda que la mía. ¿De qué privilegios gozas? ‒ bromeo viendo el techo.

‒ ¿En serio? Todas las camas deben ser igual de cómodas – dijo el menor sin quitar la vista del televisor.

Yuzuru no contesto, contemplaba la figura de más joven. ¿Y si se arriesgaba? ¿Qué podía perder? No, no era tan valiente.

Tal vez debía dormir y dejar que tanto la vida como el destino hicieran lo suyo.

Cerró los ojos, en sueños todo era más fácil.

 

(…)

 

‒ ¿Yuzu? ‒ volteo hacia la cama viendo a su amigo dormido. Se sentía culpable por haberlo arrastrado a jugar con él. Apagó el televisor y camino a la cama, levantó las sábanas para cubrir al mayor con ellas. Se recostó a su lado, no tendría otra oportunidad así jamás. 

Yuzuru y Shoma en una misma cama, sólo a centímetros de distancia. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría pasado algo así. 

Cuando regreso al hotel lo único que quería hacer era festejar con su persona especial, sin importar que hicieran lo único que deseaba era compartir tiempo juntos. Por su egoísmo Yuzuru no pudo descansar desde que llegó a su habitación. 

Se detuvo a observarlo, se veía tan hermoso. Su rostro reflejaba tanta paz, era tan irreal. Hanyu no era de este mundo.

Quiso pasar sus dedos por el tranquilo rostro de su acompañante pero se detuvo para no despertarlo. ¿Por qué no podía haber más noches como estas? 

A veces odiaba la distancia que los separaba, odiaba esperar a que la temporada iniciara para poder verlo. Un océano se interponía, los mensajes y llamadas jamás se podrían comparar con tenerlo cerca suyo sonriendo sólo para él.

¿Hasta cuándo podría callar sus sentimientos? ¿Hasta cuándo podría disimular que estaba locamente enamorado de alguien que veía como inalcanzable?

Cada que sus miradas se encontraban los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, cuando sus manos se tocaban podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Estar enamorado era tan complicado y disimularlo aún más. 

‒ Sueña bonito, Yuzu ‒ guardó en su corazón la imagen del mayor durmiendo (porque no quería olvidar algo tan hermoso), antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. 

 

(...)

 

Podría morir de felicidad en ese momento, el menor estaba dormido en su pecho aferrándose a él como si fuera a desaparecer. Se sentía como estar en el cielo o comparado con haber ganado mil medallas de oro.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de tomar una fotografía lo haría, la pondría como fondo de pantalla en todos lados. El que Shoma lo quisiera de la misma forma que él parecía tan real… deseaba que lo fuera.

Paso sus dedos por el cabello del menor. ¿Podían quedarse así para siempre?

Shoma abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la caricia de Yuzuru, se dio cuenta de en donde estaba dormido sintiendo bastante vergüenza. Se movió lentamente alejándose del cuerpo del contrario, sus ojos se encontraron y un fuerte sonrojo adorno su rostro. Hanyu rio. 

‒ Buenos días ‒ saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

‒ Buenos días, siento haberte usado como almohada ‒ Yuzuru moría de ternura al ver lo tímido y avergonzado que Uno se encontraba.

‒ Eres tan hermoso ‒ las palabras se le escaparon sin pensarlo, ya no podría retractarse. Llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del sonrojado Shoma ‒ Sho… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que mi corazón deje de latir tan rápido cuando estas cerca? Me gustas… te quiero… ¿Qué hago con esto?

Shoma no podía estar más feliz, la sonrisa que esbozaba era prueba de ello.

‒ Bésame y haz que nuestros corazones exploten ‒ susurró acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Sus labios se unieron tímidamente, la explosión de sentimientos los abrumo por completo haciendo que se dejarán llevar por ellos, descubriendo en cada beso todo aquello que callaron por miedo.

‒ ¿Podemos despertar de esta manera todos los días?

‒ Podemos intentarlo, pequeño ‒ y con un beso más sellaron esa promesa.

Más promesas fueron hechas ese día, mismas que cumplirían en el futuro porque desde ese instante el amor entre ellos quedó marcado en la destino para ser eterno.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer :)  
> Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como: @stillalive_lb


End file.
